Sayonara, Konnichiwa
by stellalollipop
Summary: Sayonara, Fairy High


" _Its just business, nothing personal_ _"_ _was all he had said no exaggeration nor did I sugar coat it. Its crazy to see that all year I have been deceived. How can I not see it? This is ridiculous._

I felt like I lost every single layer of my dignity, not that I did. I'm not stupid enough to hand over everything to him. Thank god. High school was something that destroyed my life, I had planned my future with my grades I would be able to go everywhere.

Being the heiress of somewhat empire in which what my father would call it, is to be honest a hassle.

Being played by your first friend in freshman year of high school and made yourself a laughing stock is much worse. I should've known that I was nothing more than a toy to play with or some sort of game. There's just so many regrets, being played by my so-called best nakama. The one that I have been in love with since the first glance I gave. It's ridiculous.

Since the day I broke up with him everyone treats me differently, opposite to which they treated when I was new. We started dating back in freshman year and that lasted until before summer starts.

I'm leaving this school forever and I'm planning to never come back. People change and we have to accept it. I have to accept it whether its a good change or a bad one because the devil was once an angel.

Natsu was something beyond my league and maybe that's why we weren't intended for each other. I guess sometimes we just have to accept fate and move on.

I'm still in denial of how they had the heart to use me as a prize of a bet. My own friend, best friend Levy knew about this, why didn't she tell me? I don't know. I didn't know he had a real girlfriend who actually made this stop, I had to thank her for saving me from my own stupidity, my obsession towards him. He laughed when I found out.

A year of waste.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —-

*Timeskip*

(Lucy's first day)

This is it, Sabertooth Academy. The main rival of Fairy High. People call them snobby and heartless. Well, I hope I survive this one. I'll try to blend in.

My chauffeur, Capricorn opened the door for me and let me out, he wished me good luck and bid me farewell.

This is it, new school, new life. Fresh start. I crossed my fingers together as I walk in.

Just as I walked inside the door a girl hugged me, she had tanned skin, dark hair, her smile looks sweet. She held her hand up forward and wait for a respond

"Lucy Heartfilia, umm-.."

"Minerva Orlando, welcome to Sabertooth Academy, I'm the president of the student council" she said .

"I'm glad to have you here, Lu-chan"

I know her, she's the girl even Erza had a hard time on dealing with, she was said to be much more worse than Mirajane and Erza combined.

"Don't worry, we accept our students equally and it will stay this way, I have heard of your story and I will be more than happy to assist you to success to be the future heiress of Heartfilia Konzern"

She brought me up to the office where I saw a guy with blonde hair and with blue eyes which allured me to wave as a gesture of friendliness, Minerva approached the boy and sighed

"Sting, so what did you do now?"

I figured that he was the typical bad boy I suppose but maybe I was wrong.

"Rogue went to a business trip with dad so I need to hand in his off form from school" he explained and then his eyes went to me, I just simply smiled.

"What's a fairy doing here?" he asked with disgust in his voice. I felt a bit offended because of how they hated the fairies but oh well the fairies are the ones who tend to spread a whole bunch of rumours.

"Sting!" She exclaimed with anger she looks like she was ready to rip his head off, I needed to stop this.

"No, no its ok, I'm fine I am an ex-fairy" I gave out a small little smile.

"Ex-fairy?" He questioned as if he could not take in the information that I have just given.

Minerva let go of him and he calmed down.

"Sting bring her to the nurse first we need to check if she is on medication"

My heart felt numb because I am on medication for my anaemic problems and anxiety attacks. I would have problems if someone knew. I don't want anyone to know about this, having Loke knowing everything have already been a terrible decision of mine.

"So, Lucy? I'm Sting, Sting Eucliffe" He looked guilty, he shouldn't be its not his fault.

"I know, you're the son of the chairman of the school and also the heir to the E&C enterprise. nice to meet you too" I tried to smile again trying to hide my expression.

We then arrived at the nurse's office and I went in, I was greeted with a lady and I told her that I do not take medicine unless I am sick or stuff like that. She asked me for my health files and she agreed that I did not have any.

I should thank my doctor for that.

When I walked outside the room, Sting was there still waiting for me. He looked at me and waved.

"You're in class 2-1 like me right?" he breathed.

I nodded my head and he showed me the way, I had English literature first and so did he. We had same classes except for chemistry.

This is going to be a long year.


End file.
